Wally West
Wally West is a superhero speedster from DC Comics. He started as Kid Flash, but eventually became a 'Flash '''himself. Fanon Wiki ideas so far As Kid Flash * Kid flash vs dash * Kid Flash vs Little Beeper (Abandoned) As the Flash * The Flash (Wally West) vs Composite Sonic * Spider-Man vs The Flash * Spider-Man vs The Flash (Composited Flash combining Wally West with Barry Allen) *The Flash (Wally West) vs Composite Sonic Possible Opponents * Accelerator (''Toaru Matu no Index) * Archie Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Hulk * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Odin * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Quicksilver * Sans (Undertale) * SCP-682 History Wally West is a speedster, the original superhero known as Kid Flash and the third character known as The Flash. His mentor was the second Flash, Barry Allen, who took him on as a side-kick after accidentally duplicating an experiment that had given him powers. Iris West, his aunt, is married to Barry. As a member of the Flash Family he has also worked with the other Flashes, Jay Garrick and Bart Allen. Wally's wife is Linda Park and he has two children with her, Jai and Iris. West first became Flash after the Crisis on Infinite Earths, but he has been working alongside the other three since the events of The Flash: Rebirth. He is a founding member of the Teen Titans and a member of the Justice League of America. Death Battle Info Pre-Crisis & Post-Crisis *Full Name: Wallace Ruldoplh "Wally" West *Other Aliases: Kid Flash, Kid Lantern, Red Streak *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Flash Family; formerly Teen Titans, Justice League of America, Justice League Elite, Justice League of Europe, Justice League Task Force, Titans, Black Lantern Corps *Occupation: Adventurer, mechanic for the KPCD *Education: College graduate *Height: 6'0" *Weight: 175 lbs (79 kg) Powers *Speed Force Conduit **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Agility **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Strength (800 lbs) **Air manipulation through speed **Decelerated Aging **Dimensional Travel **Electricity Generation ***Energy Projection **Energy Construct Creation **Enhanced Mental Process **Various forms of flight without actually flying **Enhanced Senses **Infinite Mass Punch **Intangibility ***Phasing ***Enhanced Vision **Regeneration **Self-Sustenance **Sharing the Force **Speed Force Aura ***Superhuman Durability **Speed Force Empathy **Speed Lend/Steal **Time Travel Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Mechanical Aptitude Paraphernalia Equipment *Flash Suit *Kid Flash Suit (formerly) The New 52 *Full Name: Wallace Ruldoplh "Wally" West *Other Aliases: Kid Flash, Red Streak *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Flash Family, The Titans; formerly Teen Titans *Occupation: Adventurer Powers *Speed Force Conduit **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Agility **Speed Force Aura ***Superhuman Durability **Accelerated Healing **Cosmic Awareness within the Speed Force **Dimensional Travel **Electricity Generation ***Energy Projection **Energy Construct Creation **Enhanced Senses **Intangibility ***Phasing **Retrocognition (to the point he can remember his life in the Pre-Flashpoint timeline) **Speed Steal **Vortex Creation Paraphernalia Equipment *Flash Suit *Kid Flash Suit (formerly) Feats *Founding member of the Teen Titans. *Able to eat burnt cookies with no ill effects. *Can produce a small earthquake of some sort via high-velocity impacts with his hands supplemented by his speed. *Saved half a million people from a nuclear bomb in a fraction of a microsecond, clocking in at over 34 quintillion times the speed of light; he was visibly exhausted afterwards *Able to fake his death by manipulating his heart rate. *Can hit with the force of a white dwarf star via the infinite mass punch *Kept up with Zeta Beams, Which can cross hundreds of light-years in seconds *Outran an instantaneous beam to Earth *Escaped Death by running to the end of the Universe where he could not even exist on a conceptual level *His Durability and strength/mass increases greatly when moving fast **His punches hits like a White dwarf star at light speed {1} **His kicks hits like the mass of a small moon at 50% of light speed {1} *Went beyond space and time and reached "Trans-Time Velocity." This feat being a minimum of over 23 tredecillion (or 23,759,448,520,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) times the speed of light. Although he needed help from the kinetic energy of everyone on Earth running to do so. *It is considered as the strongest and fastest Flash. *It is the second fastest speedster of DC Comics (the first is Hunter Zolomon or better known as Zoom) Flaws As Kid Flash *His highest speed as Kid Flash is the speed of sound, and unable to perform intricate tasks at high speed. *Can be taken out of the game for a while with a crippling blow to the shin. *Lost a race against Mas y Menos. As the Flash *After nearly pushing himself to the point of getting pulled into the Speed Force, he becomes conscious of the dangers that his powers possess. Videos Gallery Wally_West_Kid_Flash.png|Wally West as Kid Flash in the 1960s comic books. Category:Male Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with super speed Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Time Travelers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Gods Category:Justice League Members